Love
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Hunter x Hunter FanFiction Hetero Contest Entry! Kurapika is a hard girl to approach, even more if the one is her arch-enemy while Kuroro can't count how many times he was rejected anymore. Always find her anywhere she run, gross. Note: Chain Pair, slight Yin-Yang pair, my first romance story, a Beta-Readed version coming soon. Reviews?


Author: I made this after seeing my aunt status at Facebook! I'm an inspired maniac maybe!XD

WARNING: Female Kurapika, Female Gon, OOC-ness, Gender-Bend, bad grammar and punctuation.

Pairing: KuroPika (KuroroxKurapika), slight Gon x Killua

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Kurapika and her roommate, Gon, is gossiping about love in their room. "Ne, Kurapika! Who will you like to be paired with? Kuroro? Leorio or Killua?" Gon ask innocently to the blonde Kuruta.

"Neither of them!" Kurapika answered half shouting and then shut her book. "Why do you put Killua into the selection too? Didn't you like Killua?" Kurapika turn to ask.

"Eh! Where did you hear that?" Gon deny Kurapika's question with a bright red face and her hand waving in a cross.

"That face of yours is the answer to my question!" Kurapika said zooming her face to Gon's and her index finger pushing Gon's nose.

"Kurapika you meanie!" Gon shouted and run out of the room, leaving her roommate with some light chuckling.

"Gon you're so cute! Maybe I tease her a little too much!" Kurapika chuckle alone in the room and then take her book back into her room and leave it there.

* * *

It was a sunny day, even for Kuroro Lucifer who wanted to confess to Kurapika who was in a hotel exactly beside his hotel, thanks to Hisoka he can find the hotel where the four hunters is. "I'm gonna confess to her no matter what! If not I will use the rough method!" Kuroro exclaimed and turn his hand into a fist with an irritate face.

He still remembered how Kurapika reject and start to feel gross at how Kuroro always find her somehow.

_~Flashback~_

"Kurapika! I love you!" Kuroro confess boldly to the shocked Kuruta in front of him.

"Ew! How did you find me again!? Is one of the nen ability you steal has a stalking ability or what!?" the Kuruta feel grossed to how the Phantom Troupe leader who maybe always find her anywhere she run.

"I'll never steal a nen ability like that!" Kuroro act cool with his eyes close. "So you accept it?" Kuroro ask for respond.

"No in hell! I will never accept your love!" Kurapika shout in the face of Kuroro while Kuroro shocked with a twitching smile.

"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two." Kuroro explained to act smart in front of his love.

"So do I care? You said love is a temporary madness which mean it's just temporary! You said it to act cool while it's just a quote from St. Augustine!" Kurapika said feel winning.

"…" Kuroro can't say a word about this, he feel he can't win the heart of the lovely blonde Kuruta.

"So? If you have nothing left to say, I will take my leave!" the Kuruta exclaimed then leaving the man in the darkness.

_~End of Flashback~_

Kuroro can't count anymore of how much he was rejected but this time he will succeed. Meanwhile in the hotel of the four hunters, Killua is knocking the two girl's room's door, "Gon! Kurapika! Let's go for dinner!" .

"Okay!" the two girl answers from the back of the room's door. Killua smile a satisfied smile and then said, "We'll wait! But please hurry! I heard girls get ready really late!" Killua's cat ears and tail came out.

From the back of the door, Gon and Kurapika scream, "Just shut up you oversized cat!". Killua shocked not just from the scream but with the word oversized cat too

The four hunter was walking back to the hotel but stopped to a park first, Kuroro who popped out suddenly ran to Kurapika and confess to her, "Kurapika! _Hontou ni suki dattan da_!" then kissed her in front of her friends. Killua and Leorio has their jaw dropped to the ground while Gon jumping excitedly at the scene.

"T-That was…" Kurapika said with her right eyebrow twitching with a mad smile, then shouted "It was my first kiss and you stole it! You surely are the worst and cheekiest bandit in the whole world!".

Kuroro feel guilty and winning at the same time, it's the girl's first kiss! Kurapika broke from the man's grip, then ran away back to the hotel.

In the hotel Kurapika was crying and she buried her face into the soft pillow of her decided bed.

"Kurapika, sorry to be happy at the scene just recently…" Gon came into the room and sit beside the crying Kuruta. "I'm sorry!" Gon said again and her hand clutching to her own knee-length skirt.

"It's almost like an unrequited love…" Kurapika said almost whispering.

"Eh?" Gon raise her voice a bit at what Kurapika said. "What do you mean Kurapika? Don't tell me…" Gon continue with a narrowed eyes full with mischief.

"Yes, I fell in love with him after well maybe his hundredth confess…" Kurapika sit up and lean her back to the window right beside the bed.

"Wow, Kurapika…" Gon exclaimed growing a smile because her friend finally opened up in love matters.

"But, he kill my clan, capture you two, and all before his first confess, he was so expressionless, without feelings, well and many more!" Kurapika start almost blabbering about the man.

"Hmm, just stop this meaningless revenge matter! I'll help you! But first help me make my love confession to Killua!" Gon said encouraging her friend.

"Maybe you're right…" Kurapika said in a low voice while her head staring blankly at the light bulb of the room.

"It's time for your spring! Then when you start, it will be the end of all of this revenge!" Gon stand on the bed with her hand open almost like she invited the world.

"Gon, thanks! I'll try then!" Kurapika stand up too on the bed hugging her friend, while Gon was hugged by Kurapika she said, "Kurapika, you're lucky Kuroro came faster!" Gon said.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika release her hug.

"Leorio was gonna do the same!" Gon said with an awkward smile.

"I'm really grateful for the timing!" Kurapika put her hand on her chest and sigh in relief.

"First thing first! My confess!" Gon jumped down from the bed and stretch her left hand to take Kurapika's hand.

They ran to Killua who was alone eating his chocolate near a nearby store. "Killua!" Gon shout to her 'friend'.

"Gon? What's wrong? Any problem?" Killua stand up with a smile which makes Gon blushing bright red.

"Mmm, Kurapika you can go now!" Gon smile to Kurapika then turn to Killua to start. Kurapika smile and then walk to a different nearby store but a little further so that she can't hear anything.

After a while Gon ran to Kurapika with a wide smile, "So how did it go?" Kurapika ask and returning the smile to her friend.

"He said yes and he was actually wants to confess too but can't get the right time…"Gon said.

"Now let's go back to our room, shall we?" Kurapika start walking back. "Okay!" Gon exclaimed.

At the room they start the strategy and totally trying to make Kurapika even more girly. The next day, Kurapika is wearing a yellow knee-length dress with some frills, a red headband with a rose, a pair of blue high-heels with a five centimeters tall and a little blue ribbon on the high heels while her long hair was let loose beautifully.

"Now it's time to call him!" Kurapika smile and then call the man, Kuroro Lucifer. "Hello! Kuroro! I'll kill you! Meet me right now! You'll maybe die before I get my hands on you just because seeing me. At the most lonely park! Got it!" Kurapika said and trying not to laugh while Kuroro on the other line of the phone, "Kurapika, no way just because that kiss yesterday right?". "Yes it is!" Kurapika said with a monotone voice.

After several minutes waiting, Kuroro finally shows up wand just like Kurapika said he was almost knocked out dead because of the beauty, '_So that's why she said that…'_.

Kurapika launch her chains toward Kuroro who was closing his eyes waiting for the deadly punishment as Kurapika's chain pull him to the Kuruta but the reverse thing happen, Kurapika pressed her lips on Kuroro's lips, after he get the signal, Kuroro put his right hand to Kurapika's head while his left hand was hugging Kurapika's waist. They start kissing like no tomorrow but then Kurapika broke the kiss to breath some air.

"So? Is that my answer?" Kuroro ask with a smile.

"Yes it is!" Kurapika smile a bright smile almost like Gon.

"Really?!" Kuroro ask again.

"Yep!" Kurapika smile even wider and then hug Kuroro while she bury her head to Kuroro's chest. "But, from now on! Phantom Troupe should do a better job and stop stealing! I give one week to finish!" Kurapika gave conditions, Kuroro just nod and disappeared.

* * *

'Phantom Troupe Disbanding!' is now a hot topic in many media.

After a week passed, a newspaper with new topic came out, 'Nobunaga became a sword seller and maker, Phinks and Feitan became a Floor Master in Heavens Arena, Machi working as a doctor to stitch many fatal or light wounds, and many of the other member of 'former' Phantom Troupe working goodly for the Hunter Association.'. "Are you the cause of this, Kurapika?" Gon ask after reading the newspaper.

"I have given him a condition!" Kurapika said proudly.

"You're going to be late for your date!" Gon reminded Kurapika.

"Ah! Bye, Gon!" Kurapika running to the door and slam it.

Spring has come to Kurapika and finally Kuroro's love have been accepted. But all of this is just the begining to some love problem.

* * *

NOTE: I dare anyone to draw Kurapika waiting Kuroro with the clothes I said or I'm pleasing for anyone to draw it! XD

Sorry with the weird story line, description and many mistakes in many things! *bow*


End file.
